1. Field of the Invention
The specification generally relates to a system and method for facilitating rapid application development that integrates with multiple persistent systems. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for simultaneously performing access and operations against multiple, heterogeneous persistence systems within the same application.
2. Description of the Background Art
For many years there have been large enterprise computing systems to run databases and related applications for a variety of functions including accounting, inventory, customer relationship management, etc. These systems are very expensive, required custom coding, and require significant support and infrastructure. In order to address these problems, a number of applications are now being offer on cloud based systems (e.g., a type of Internet-based computing that provides shared computer processing resources and data to computers and other devices on demand) where the cost, support and infrastructure can be distributed over many users making it more accessible for everyone. However, this has created a problem where the needed data is distributed over the different systems, sometimes with some stored at the enterprise while other data is in the cloud. Similarly, there are application that are only operational on the enterprise and not on the cloud, and vice versa. This has led to companies having to duplicate systems and a fracturing of the data and how it can be used.